Bridge To Terabithia 2: The Deleted Story
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: This is the original version of Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return Of The Queen, before the rewrites. Now you can see how bad this one was! XD THIS WAS MADE IN 2014-EARLY 2015
1. Chapter 1: Ghosts

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with a NEW FanFiction! Today we explore the possibilities of a Bridge To Terabithia 2! I'm going to try to stay accurate to the fact that this is an American story. Meaning mum will be spelt mom, colour will be spelt color, I will use Fahrenheit instead of Celsius, it will be Elementary School not Primary School, Etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Year = 2011_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Ghosts_**

 ** _Jesse's POV:_**

My name is Jesse Aarons, I'm fourteen and I go to Lark Creek Elementary School where I am in ninth grade. (A/N I am using Australian grading here because I don't know anything about American schools, they might be the same.) I's currently 57*F (A/N 14oC, I can't do the Degrees symbol without FF just making it look like o, because I use word so I would just put it up in the corner of the word.) but I'm sweating like a pig, even though I'm wearing a tee-shirt and shorts. I just got home from school where I had had a race and I had beaten all the other ninth grade boys. I was now lying down on a picnic blanket in the treehouse that we called our castle. Four years ago I had a friend called Leslie Burke. She had an amazing imagination and had gotten me to keep my mind wide open. We created a magical kingdom called Terabithia and even though she died that same year, I have been keeping Terabithia alive with the help of my now ten year old sister, May Belle. May Belle had grown up and matured a lot over the past four years and now she was nowhere near as annoying as she used to be. In fact she was my best friend. Not my only friend, but my best friend. Although Leslie was my first and will always be my BFF, I had gained three new friends over the years. The old school bully, Janice Avery, and two new kids, Jaina Rhile and Joshua Puller. (A/N I know I'm lazy, just reusing characters from DCP. Joshua is going to be closely based on Josiah.) I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice May Belle climb up the tree and lay next to me until she sighed. "Aren't you cold?" She asked. I looked over at her. She was wearing a thin yet very warm jacket along with a pair of tracksuit pants. "I just ran across the entire school field, don't you think I would want to be cold right now?" I said. We both liked the cold, but we also liked to rug up in warm clothes. The reason we had the warm clothes is the same reason we had done some huge renovations on our house. After Leslie died, the Burkes gave us a few thousand bucks because of how close to her I was. Now that Brenda and Ellie worked at the local supermarket, and dad had gotten a rise in his pay, we didn't have any money problems at all. Joyce Ann was now seven and had her own room, meaning that I didn't have to put up with just a corner anymore. I shared half of May Belle's room now but we acted as if we both owned the whole room, because of the fact that we had become such close friends as well as siblings. My old corner now served as our art and school work area. We had both become a lot better at drawing and now we put so much detail in the pictures we make that they look real. And yes, I said we. May Belle has gotten into drawing as well. The corner also had our PC that we shared, since we had managed to get a decent internet and some PC's for school and work. With the internet, we both posted our drawings onto DeviantArt and Facebook. It was getting late and we decided to head home. I grabbed my simple yet warm jacket and the blanket. We went over the bridge I had made after Leslie died and ran back home. We got inside and when we got to our room I just crashed on the bed while May Belle turned on the PC and started up the large playlist of music we had generated over the years. Then she started making a new drawing. Soon, it was time for dinner and after we ate we both went to bed.

The next morning, it was snowing. It was winter and coming up to Christmas so the snow had been on and off all week. Much like the rain had been for my favorite gaming YouTubers over in Australia, since they had 'Christmas in Australia on a scorching summer's day,' as the Aussie Jingle Bells said. (A/N Now I'm just being selfish, aren't I? He is talking about an all Aussie version of Minecast Productions, with Star, Nise, and Oathy being Australian instead of American. Sorry guys.) I went down stairs, had breakfast, got in some think winter clothes, and went out to do the two or three chores that I still had. As I finished my chores and was about to go inside, I saw a yellow Chevrolet Omega (Holden Commodore Omega with a Chevy badge stuck on it) pull into the driveway. Josh and Jaina got out and came over to me. "Hey Jess, how's it goin'?" Asked Josh. "Good, what about you two?" I replied. "Great!" Answered Jaina. I smiled and we headed inside to get warm. "Hey May Belle!" Said Jaina as we entered our room. "Hey guys!" Replied May Belle. She was scanning the picture into the computer so she could upload it. Once it was finished scanning, I took it out and looked at it. It was a very amazing drawing of Terabithia back when she first visited with me, her, and what Leslie might look like if she was still around, standing in front of the golden bridge. We were all wearing crowns and I could see the Terabithians all crowding around in the background. Even the giant troll was there. "Very good May Belle." I said, showing it to Jaina and Josh. "Wow, this is amazing!" Said Josh. They didn't know that Terabithia was a real place in our imaginations that we visited all the time, they just thought it was a place we made up for a better surrounding in our pictures. I hung the drawing on the door and asked the others if they wanted to go out and play in the snow. They agreed and we all put our winter stuff back on before heading out into the cold snow.

After about fifteen minutes of snowball fights and building snowmen and snow castles (Sand castles with snow… Never heard of it but I'll put it there anyway) and stuff, a black Cadillac Escalade pulled into the driveway and a man got out. The windows were tinted but I could make out two more people in the car. The man came over to us. "Are you Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr.?" He asked me. I nodded. He looked back at the car and gave a thumbs up. The other two people got out. One was a young woman, and the other looked like a teen girl. She had one of those beanie's that cover your ears and a giant puffy jacket which she was burying her face into so all I could see were her eyes. Until she saw me and took her face out of her jacket. I froze and out of the corner of my eye I could see May Belle freeze as well. "Jess?" Said the girl. "Le-Leslie?" I managed to stutter. _She's dead! How can she be here? This must be a dream._ She ran to me and hugged me. She pulled back and looked at me. "Bu-but you're dead!" I said. She looked shocked and closed her eyes, facing the ground. "We thought you were dead for four years Leslie." I continued. "Jess, I didn't die. When I fell into the river I went unconscious and went into a four year long coma. That's probably the longest coma I've ever heard of but it's true. I woke up the other day and have spent the last few days remembering everything. But there is one more spot that I can't remember at all." She said. "Terabithia." Said May Belle. Leslie looked at her. "May Belle? You've grown a lot!" She said, hugging her as well. May Belle laughed. "Hey Leslie. Is Terabithia the thing that you haven't remembered?" She asked. Leslie looked at her, thinking. "It sounds familiar." She said. "We rule Terabithia." I said. "And nothing crushes us!" Finished Leslie. She smiled and hugged me again. "Our kingdom." I nodded. Josh and Jaina looked confused. They had not met Leslie before but I had told them about her. "Isn't Terabithia just the place that you two made in your drawings?" Asked Josh. I looked to them, not sure whether to tell them or not. I looked to Leslie. "Terabithia is the magical kingdom that Jess and I made to get away from everything. Just keep your mind wide open." She said, looking at me. "Well, we will leave you guys to catch up, we've got another call to go get." Said the woman who had come with Leslie. "Okay." They drove off and we went inside. Leslie took her beanie off and I saw her complete face. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined her being. Her hair was still cut short and her face had grown, making her look amazing. When we got to the kitchen and living room, everyone except Joyce Ann froze. "You all look like you've seen a ghost." Said Joyce. "That's because they probably have." Said May Belle. "Leslie?" Asked mom. "Hi." Replied Leslie. "Long story, will explain later." She said and we went to our room. "So you've got more than just the corner now?" Asked Leslie when she saw the room. I laughed and nodded. She went over to my old corner and found the old drawing of our 'castle' on the ground behind a shelf. May Belle and I had remade the picture with extreme detail and replaced the original one with it. But Leslie found the original one. "Bells." She said. We laughed again. Then she saw the new one. "Wow, this is amazing! There is so much detail!" She said. She went over to the drawing that I had hung up this morning. "I made that one last night." Said May Belle. "I see you're the princess now." Said Leslie, giggling. "Yep!"

We spent most of the day showing Leslie our art. Josh and Jaina headed home after a while. "Hey, do you think I can stay here tonight? It would be more comfortable than the hospital." Asked Leslie. "Sure." I said.

After we had shown Leslie all our drawings May Belle went down stairs and left us alone. Leslie was laying on my bed while I had some music playing on the computer. "Jess, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She said, sounding nervous. "Go on." I said, calmly. "Jess, I- I love you. And it's not just a crush, I really, truly, love you." I could see why she was nervous, I instantly become nervous as well. "Leslie, I- I love you too…" She got off my bed and slowly walked over to me. She sat on my lap and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're the only person I ever loved Leslie." I continued. She looked at me for a second, before we both lent in and kissed each other. It was amazing, finally getting to kiss Leslie. We heard May Belle coming up the stairs and finished our kiss. "Dinner's ready you two." She said. We smiled and went down stairs for dinner. Over dinner, Leslie explained what had happened to her.

After dinner, we went up to the room again and got ready for bed. Leslie and May Belle got changed into their pajamas in the bathroom while I changed in our room. They soon came back and we all went to bed, Leslie sleeping in my large queen size bed with me.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Tell me what you think of this story, it's very different to what I've been writing before since that's got a bit more action in it. I want Leslie and Jess to have a relationship but I won't go any further than them kissing because I want to stay at the PG rating that the original movie was. Please R &R! This story will be the same as DCP as in I will only update it when I get ideas. See ya next time!**

 **-Minecast Chris**


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Queen

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with another chapter! Now, before we start, to the guest that said 9th** **grade is high school in America, I kinda figured that it's just the fact that eighth graders being in the same school as Jess and May Belle in the movie got confusing. In Australia, primary school goes from prep (Preschool) to grade 6, then high school is grade 7 to grade 12. Sorry about any mix ups but because this story isn't perfect at all from the fact that I'm a True Blue Aussie and not an American let's just make this school weird. Kinda makes sense since for some reason in Queensland 7th** **grade is still primary school, making this hot and annoying state I live in weird on the school side of things lol. Now, sorry if I go towards action in this story, I can't stop myself. All my other stories have action in them so expect to see a battle or something later on, possibly even some more references to the other stories above having characters from them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 2: Return of the Queen_**

 ** _Leslie's POV:_**

I woke up and found that Jess was already awake and doing his chores outside. May Belle was on the computer playing Minecraft. "Good morning Leslie." She said when she noticed me getting out of bed. "Morning May Belle, what are you up to?" I asked. "I'm just playing Minecraft with Minecast Productions, one of Jesse's favourite YouTube groups." She said, smiling evilly. (A/N Damnit, I automatically went to Aussie spelling lol… Favourite instead of favorite XD.) I laughed. I watched as May Belle was building a house with the help of thechris24 and Lioncub_120 while starwarsman05, macinima, and Oathkeeper2000 were building another house. I guessed they were doing a competition or something. Soon, I got hungry and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Just as I finished my cereal Jess came in, covered in snow. "Morning." I said, trying not to laugh at how white the snow made him look. But of course, he saw this. He just rolled his eyes. "Morning Leslie." He said. "Want to go to Terabithia today?" Asked May Belle. Ah, Terabithia, that place that I only remember enough to know what it is. When I had explained to Josh and Jaina what it was, that was all I had been able to remember. Seeing the art had brought back a few more memories but still not enough to know exactly what it was like. I hoped actually going there would jolt my memories a bit more. "Sounds good to me!" I said. "Well, the snow has stopped falling, making it a fairly clear day now sooo… Yeah, let's go." I went and got changed into a long sleeve shirt, a pair of tracksuit pants, put my arm warmers and leg warmers on with some colourful socks, my converse sneakers, and a thick jacket. I followed Jess and May Belle to the road. "Race you to the end of the road." Said Jess. This sounded familiar, but I just shrugged it off. "You're on." I said. We started sprinting down the road. May Belle surprisingly kept up with us all the way down the road, through some fields, and to a very familiar looking tree. Me and Jess both touched it at the same time with May Belle right behind. "Looks like your time in a coma didn't hurt your running speed." Laughed Jess, panting. We laughed and I followed them into the forest. (A/N Or is it classified as the woods? Here it'd be the bush.) We came across a bridge. "Wait a second, this is the river I fell in, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, the rope swing broke and made you fall. After you 'died,' I made this bridge." Said Jess. "You made this? It's amazing!" I said, hugging him. The bridge certainly was amazing. It was made from planks of wood and braches and put together in a way that really made it seem magical. I also noticed the sign above it, 'Nothing Crushes Us.' We crossed the bridge. I remembered what I had said to Josh and Jaina. ' _Keep your mind wide open._ ' I closed my eyes and opened my mind. When I opened my eyes again, the bridge was made from solid gold, and there was a giant castle. I saw creatures of all different shapes and sizes, and I immediately recognized the giant troll, who came forth with a golden crown that looked the same as the one in May Belle's picture. I bowed my head and the giant troll put it on me. I looked over at Jess and May Belle and saw they also had crowns. "Welcome back, my Queen." Said Jess, bowing. All the Terabithians bowed as well, including May Belle. Jess and May Belle rose, and we walked down the path to the castle. It flickered back to reality but we were still wearing crowns. Although, they were made from sticks, they were still cool. Jess and May Belle led me to the 'castle,' our old tree house. The two had made improvements to it over the years but I still recognized it. Suddenly, all the memories came flying back. "I remember everything." I said. I turned to Jess and kissed him on the lips, not caring that May Belle was right next to him. I pulled back and just hugged him for a few more seconds. I was actually starting to cry. Even with me being unconscious, I still missed Jess and it felt so good to be around him again, to be back in Terabithia, to be back in our home.

We spent the rest of the day chatting, relaxing. They told me all the stuff I had missed over the past four years, I told them what it was like trying to remember everything after I woke up, and soon, it was time to go home. We raced each other home with Jess beating me by a few centimetres, and May Belle right behind me. We went in, had dinner, got changed, and went to bed.

I woke up in my bed. I had breakfast with my family and was going to go to Jesse's house, but I saw him getting in Miss Edmunds' car and going somewhere. I decided to wait for him in Terabithia. It was a hot day so I took my time getting there. When I did, I grabbed the rope and got ready to swing over the river, which had risen from the storm last night. I swung across, but when I got half way, I heard a snapping noise. The rope broke and everything went into slow motion. I fell into the water, flailing. I hit the water and knocked my head on the side, everything went black. I woke up but closed my eyes again because of the bright light. When they adjusted, I opened them again. _Where am I? Who am I? I don't remember a thing!_ I tried to get up but didn't have the energy. A person came into the room. "You're finally awake!" She said. I was confused. "Do you remember anything?" She asked. "No, where am I? Who am I?" I asked. "You are Leslie Burke and you're in the Lark Creek Hospital. I am Doctor Clove Gillard." She said. "Can you try to remember anything?" She asked. I tried, but my brain shut down and I lost it again.

I woke up, it was still fairly early in the morning and the sun was just starting to shine through the window. I looked beside me and saw Jess. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't in another dream. I wasn't. _Good, that was weird._ I got out of bed and went to turn on the computer. I noticed it looked very different to Windows XP, and saw that it was using Windows 7. _Obviously another OS that came out while I was gone_ I thought. I checked the time. It was 6:00AM, not as early as I thought. It was Monday, meaning Jess and May Belle had school. I hadn't used computers much before but I decided to go onto the internet and see what else was new besides what jess and May Belle had told me, because they had said the internet was becoming a very popular place

After about half an hour, Jesse woke up. "Good morning Leslie, like the computer?" He asked, smiling. I laughed. "Yeah, I've just been looking around the internet. By the way, since when did Windows 7 come out?" I asked. "22nd of July 2009." He said. "Wow, I was not expecting the exact date." I laughed. He laughed as well. May Belle woke up as well. "Morning you two." She said. "Mornin' May Belle." I said. We headed down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast, Jess and May Belle got ready for school. "So, what do you plan on doing today?" May Belle asked me. "Um, I don't know, I might try to get in contact with my family." I said. "I think dad has their E-Mails." She said. "Thanks, I'll ask him what it is." I said. "I can help you make an E-Mail address before I go." She said. I nodded. "So, what do you want? Yahoo? Hotmail? Gmail? With a Google account you can also do stuff on YouTube." She asked. "May as well go Gmail then. What do you use?" I asked. "Yahoo. Although I do have a Gmail because you need a Google account for YouTube, but I don't use my Gmail." She said. "Okay." I watched as she set up an account. "Put your username and password." She said. I took the keyboard. I put Terabithia0711 as my username, and just LBTerabithia2000 as my password. "Alright, your E-Mail is now Terabithia0711 " She pressed next. She put her E-Mail as the back-up and pressed finish. "Done, I'd say you can figure out the rest." I nodded. She left for school with Jess. I got my dad's E-Mail off of Jack and got to work.

 **To: BillBurke**

 **From: Terabithia0711**

 **Subject: I'm alive**

 **Hey dad, Leslie here. Yes, I know I supposedly died four years ago but it was just a very long coma. My body washed up on shore a bit down the river and I was taken to the hospital. They said they couldn't find you guys and they had no idea that Jess and his family were friends. So for four years, everyone thought I was dead. When I awoke, I managed to remember everything after a lot of trying. Right now I'm living with the Aarons' but I really want to see you guys again! I miss you.**

 **Your loving daughter, Leslie.**

 **P.S. I finally told Jess I love him, and he loves me back. I'm so happy!**

I hit send. I then went to exploring what I could do with my Google account, which led to me going around YouTube.

Time flew and before I knew it, Jess and May Belle were home. Joshua and Jaina were with them. I checked my E-Mail but had nothing. I logged out and shut down the browser. I then went and played in the snow with the others.

After a while, we went inside, had dinner, and went to bed.

 **So, Leslie is now the Queen of Terabithia again, she's found out about YouTube, she's sent an E-Mail to her dad, and I gave up on trying to write this like an American. This was an interesting chapter with all the feels! I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Minecast Chris**


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Dark Master

**G'day Casters, I'm back with another chapter in BTT2! Sorry I haven't been around YouTube or here lately, IRL issues. Birthday, family, Christmas coming up, not being able to think of what to do next in these, stuff like that. I promise I am trying my best!  
Now, replying to Alan Smith's reviews: Thanks you mate. I am actually only 14 so sorry if the writing isn't that good. I can't really fix that right now. But thanks for the advice!  
Now, onto something related to the last chapter: There was actually an entire deleted section, or deleted scene if you want. When Leslie had the dream/flashback of when she 'died' there was an alternate scene to begin with, but it was scrapped because it didn't fit. When Leslie awoke in the hospital, she didn't have her memory. That was already there. She was confused, but when she looked beside her to the table, there was a picture of her and Jess laughing together. This made it a lot easier to remember Jess. And herself. I liked it better than what I put, but I figured they could just identify Jess and found him pretty easily, but the story required the hospital to not know about the Aarons until Leslie got her memory back. So, that's a thing. I don't have the exact scene, because I just got rid of it and replaced it, but that's basically it.  
Now, onto the current chapter! (This chapter may be a little darker than the others. But it's me writing this, what did you expect? XD)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 3: Return of the Dark Master**_

 _ **May-Belle's POV:**_

I woke up and looked at Jess's phone. _Holy moly, is there really only 12 days until Christmas?_ I thought. I thought of a cool remix of the 12 days of Christmas song. The 12 Dinkum Days Of Christmas. An Aussie version. _So, what was the first day? A Cocky in a coolabah tree!_ I looked to where Jess and Leslie were still sleeping. "Lazy buggers." I whispered. Today was Tuesday, the 13th. I woke Jess up to get ready for school. (A/N This took some Googling, the end of term 4 in Australia is around the 17th. So I had to figure out the American school dates. Apparently you guys start the first term in the middle of the year, and end the last term in the middle of the next year? That's one weird school system you have there fellas.) We left Leslie to sleep in since she still hadn't started up school again, and got ready to go. By the time Leslie woke up, we were about to leave. "Good morning Leslie, you slept well I see." I said. Leslie laughed. "Yeah, sorry, I was tired." She said. "Well, we're about to head to school. So, we'll see you in the afternoon Les." Said Jess. "Okay guys, have fun." She said. "You too." Said Jess. We left the house and ran to the bus. We jumped on the bus and headed for school.

 _ **Leslie's POV:**_

After Jess and May-Belle were gone, I decided to see if dad had replied to my e-mail yet. Still nothing. "Ugh, what's going on?" I asked the wall. I left the house and went to Terabithia. I entered the magical kingdom and ran to the castle. When I arrived at the treehouse I climbed up and sat back. I was about to read a book when I heard an all too familiar sound of chains rattling. I stood up. "Show yourself!" I yelled. I caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the corner of my eye. _The Dark Master. I thought he was destroyed when I supposedly died?_ I thought. "You made me, you can't destroy me." Said a creepy voice that sounded like the wind. Fear shot through me. "We will find a way!" I said. "Not if you're in a dungeon. Or dead." Said the voice. I felt someone breathing behind me. I didn't even look, and just ran. I jumped off the treehouse, did a roll, and ran as fast as I could. I could see the bridge. I ran. But suddenly, the Dark Master appeared in front of me. He hit me in the head and knocked me out.

I woke up in a dark, damp dungeon, with a large bump on my head. _Well, at least I'm not dead._ I thought. "Don't count on it. Your life is in my hands now, I will kill you if you disobey." Said the Dark Master. "Great, I can't even think without you hearing." I said.

 _ **Jesse's POV:**_

We got home and went upstairs. "Where's Leslie?" I wondered. "She left soon after you guys. She didn't say where she was going though." Said dad. I looked at May-Belle. "There's only one place she'd go without telling. Come on May-Belle." I said. We ran to Terabithia and arrived at the castle. Leslie was nowhere to be soon. "LESLIE." I called. Nothing. "LESLIE!" Called May-Belle. "Jess! May-Belle! Help!" Called a faint voice that sounded like Leslie. "Let's go." I said to May-Belle. We headed in the direction of her voice. She called again, sounding like she was behind a tree. We looked behind the tree and I got jumped by a dark figure. May-Belle pulled him off with impressive strength. "The Dark Master, how is he still alive?" I wondered. "You made me, you can't destroy me." Said a creepy voice. "Where's Leslie." I demanded. "If you ever want to see your precious queen again, you will do as I say." He said. "No. We will find Leslie. You can't stop us, we will find a way to defeat you!" Said May-Belle, her voice full of hate. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He laughed and disappeared. "He has Leslie somewhere, we just have to find her." I said. "We rule Terabithia, it shouldn't be too hard." Said May-Belle. "Nothing crushes us." I agreed. We got to work. It was going to be hard without P.T. but we will always find a way.

About two hours later, it was getting dark. "Jess, I think I might have found something." Said May-Belle. I walked over to her and saw a very imposing place. The area was black, and barren. There were fires everywhere. Trenches, half of them filled with lava. And a huge black castle that looked very scary. It kinda reminded me of Lord of the Rings. "What is this place, Mordor?" I asked. May-Belle managed to laugh. "Looks like it." She said. "What, is that?!" Asked a familiar voice behind us. We turned around and saw Josh and Jaina. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "We followed you, what are you doing here?" Asked Jaina. "Saving Leslie." Said May-Belle. "Saving her? What happened?" Asked Josh. "You know how we said we made an imaginary kingdom? Well, there is also a bad guy to go with it. And he somehow managed to kidnap Leslie." I said. "Okay. So, is that Mordor place part of Terabithia?" Asked Josh. "Hang on, you can see that?" Asked May-Belle. "Yeah." Said Josh. "Oh, well. I don't know if this is Terabithia, I don't think it is. It looks like this might be the kingdom belonging to the Dark Master." I said. "Very good. But you will never save your little queen. She's as good as gone as far as you Terabithians are concerned." Said the Dark Master. "That's what you think. We're tougher than you might think." I said. "We will see. We will indeed see. But if you fail, your queen dies with you. Unfortunate, she's one of the best slaves I have." He laughed before disappearing. "That… Was scary. But seriously, how do you expect to save Leslie from there?" Asked Jaina. "And did he say slave?" Asked Josh. "Shut up. We will do this, with or without your help. I don't care. We will save Leslie and that's final." I said, getting angry. "Okay, calm down. We will help you." Said Josh. "Well, we better hurry." Said May-Belle. We agreed and started our journey towards the castle. "Holy… Look." Said Jaina, looking down into one of the canyons. "So the Dark Master is using slaves to make mines. Someone's been watching way too much Lord of the Rings." I said. (A/N Okay, time to continue this chapter about two months after I started it… Wow, not good.)

 _ **Jaina's POV:**_

We walked to the castle. We managed to reach the castle without hassle. "That was too easy." Said Josh. "I agree. Watch out guys." I said. (A/N I have to get used to Josh being alive, and being a good guy, after writing Sister Holidays. Lol) We entered the castle. It was dark, and very moist. There seemed to be a lot more humidity in here than there was outside. I heard a sound. "What was that?" I asked. "Sounded like a person crying." Said May-Belle. "Could be Leslie." Said Jess. We went around a corner and saw a girl, not much younger than us, maybe older than May-Belle. "Are you okay?" I asked, going over to the little girl. "Get out of here, you have to leave before the Dark Master finds you. Please!" She said, pushing me away. "Shh, it's okay. The Dark Master probably already knows we're here and we aren't leaving until we do what we came here to do." Said Josh. "No, whatever you have to do forget it. You can't beat him." She said. "Calm down. What is your name?" I asked in a gentle voice. "Elaine Trahl." She said. "Alright Elaine, how did you get here?" She looked at us. "I was playing in the forest with my best friend, James Tav'rel, but then the Dark Master attacked us and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up here, I don't know what happened to James." She said. "Don't you worry Elaine, we will find James, and get both of you out of here. We just have to find our friend, Leslie." Said Jess. Elaine just noticed Jess and May-Belle. "Your Majesties? Oh no. You are in much more danger than I thought- Hang on, the queen is a prisoner here?" She asked. I was confused. "Wait, how do you know about Terabithia? It's just a part of our imagination?" Asked May-Belle. "In your world, Terabithia is imaginary. But as soon as you imagine it, you transport here. Where Terabithia actually is. The only way to get here if you don't already live here is to keep your mind wide open. James and I lived in Terabithia before we got kidnapped." Answered Elaine. "Well, now that we know we can transport through dimensions, can we focus on saving Leslie?" Suggested Jess. "Sounds good." I said. "I will come with you, I know my way around the castle by now." Said Elaine. "Lead the way."

Elaine led us through the maze that they called a castle. We finally stopped outside a room. "In here." She said. We went in only to find an empty room. The doors slammed shut behind us. "Well done Elaine. You are proving to be a very useful servant. Keep it up and you can go free with Mr. Tav'rel." Said the creepy voice that was the Dark Master. "You said you'd let us go if I did this." Yelled Elaine, getting angry. I turned to her. "You led us to a trap? Why you little traitor!" I tried to run at her but Josh grabbed my arm. "Let go of me Joshua." I said. "No, please, I'm sorry! The Dark Master said he'd kill me and James if I didn't do as he said. Please Your Majesties! I am so sorry!" Said Elaine, starting to cry. "Where is Leslie you little squirt?" Jess demanded. "Jess! She had no choice!" Yelled Josh. "Oh so now you're siding with them? You're as much of a traitor as her!" Yelled Jess. I could tell he was getting mad. I was angry at Elaine but I realised Josh was right. If it was me in her position I would probably do the same thing, no matter how much I didn't want to. I would never want to lose my friends. "Jess! Listen to yourself! This is not the King of Terabithia talking!" I said. "Don't do the same thing you did when Leslie died. Please Jess, don't shut us out." Said May-Belle. "Screw you all, I am going to save Leslie and kill the Dark Master by myself." Yelled Jess as he walked towards the door. I stood in front of it. He pushed me to the side with a lot of strength. I fell to the floor and hurt my arm. May-Belle stood in front of Jess. He paused for a second, but then pushed her out of the way too. He kicked open the door and ran away. "No! We need to go after him! The Dark Master is going to kill him AND the queen!" Said Elaine. "You're not going anywhere." Said the Dark Master. He appeared at the door and slammed them shut again. He came at us slowly. "Back off Dark Master." Said May-Belle, standing her ground. He laughed and sent her flying with a punch. She crashed into the wall behind us. I ran over to her. "You okay?" I asked. "Not really." She said. "You can never defeat something that is in your mind." Laughed the Dark Master. A thought clicked. "This entire thing is in our minds, we can use that to our advantage!" I said. I looked to Josh. "Josh, what's your favourite weapon?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "A sniper rifle." He said. An M24 appeared in his hands. "Sweet!" He started shooting at the Dark Master. I grabbed a battle axe from thin air and charged at the Dark Master. He vanished as I reached him. "Good work, now let's get moving before Jess gets killed." Said May-Belle. "Well, the Dark Master has probably already named me a traitor so this time I won't be leading you into another trap. Let's go." Said Elaine. "Wait, if you're a traitor than what happens to James?" I asked, worried. I saw tears in her eyes. "He was an amazing friend, but I fear it might be too late for him." She said sadly. I came up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "We will save him." I said. She looked at me. "I hope you're right. I can't imagine life without him." She said. "Well we better get going if we want to save Jess, James, and Leslie." Said Josh. I agreed and we left the room.

 _ **Leslie's POV:**_

I was working away at cleaning the floor in the kitchen. I had been given rags instead of my normal clothes and they were much too big, and very dirty. Not the scene you'd expect to see a queen or a rich school kid in. I heard the door open and saw one of the chefs walk in. He made sure to step on my fingers on his way past. "Ow." I said quietly. I knew if I was loud I wouldn't be in for a good time, that was why I currently had a couple of scars on my face. He looked at me but seemed to let me off this time. I sighed and got back to work after trying to ease the pain in my fingers. "Okay slave, that's good enough. Go have a break for a while." He said. "Thank you." I whispered. I exited the kitchen and went back to the cell that I was supposed to return to whenever I wasn't working. I heard an unfamiliar voice around the corner. I peeked around and saw a kid, he looked around 12 or 13, running down the hall, being chased by the Dark Master. _The Dark Master won't kill me, he would have done it already. It's worth a shot._ I jumped out in front of the Dark Master, blocking him. "Leave him alone." I said. The kid turned around and saw me. "What are you doing?!" He asked, shocked. "Move it, or do I have to beat you again?" Asked the Dark Master. "Do what you want to me, leave him alone." I said. I knife came out of nowhere and put a deep cut on my arm. "Ahh!" I stumbled back from the pain. I stood back up, doing my best to ignore the pain. "Fine. But next time, you both die. This is your last warning Burke." He said. He disappeared. The kid came up to me. "Are you alright? Usually he kills people who do that, what does he want with you?" He asked. "I'm okay. I think he's keeping me alive so he can trap my friends, then he will kill all of us." I said. "I'm guessing you've done some stuff to anger him." He said. "You could say that." I smiled. "Come on, you'll be safe with me." I said. We went back to my cell. "You've even got a higher class cell than the rest of us." He said. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "About a year now. I remember being attacked and being brought here alone with my best friend. My name's James, by the way, James Tav'rel." He said. "I'm Leslie, Leslie Burke." I said. He looked at me. "Your Majesty?" He asked. "Huh?" He looked at me closer. "Oh my god! You're the Queen of Terabithia! What are you _doing_ here?" He asked. "How do you know about Terabithia?" I asked. "I used to live there before I was brought here." He said. "But, Terabithia is part of our imagination!" I said. "Your imagination brings you to a different realm, you just haven't unlocked its full potential." He said. "Oh. So, this is real?" I asked, suddenly really worried. "Yes." He said. I looked at the cut on my arm, which was still bleeding. "Here." James tore a bit of his sleeve off and wrapped it around my arm. "Thanks." I said. "Anything for my queen." He said. "We need to find a way out of here." I said. "Elaine and I have tried that, many times. There is no escape." He said. "We have to keep trying. When we give up, that's when we won't have an escape." I said. "But how?" He asked. "Keep your mind wide open. Wait a second…" I tried something. A sword spawned out of thin air. I looked at James. "We can do this." I said. A guard came around. I hid the sword under the mattress I called a bed. He walked past and grabbed a teen girl from the cell next door. She was wearing torn clothes, but they seemed to still be her clothes. I noticed a faded symbol which looked oddly familiar. "The Terabithian Royal Army. The TRA for short." Said James, noticing the symbol. "How many of these slaves are Terabithian?" I asked. "About half of them. Terabithia is the Darklands' biggest enemy." He said. I watched as the guard pulled the girl away on a chain. I couldn't take it. I grabbed the sword and ran to the door of the cell. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" Said James. "I can't let them hurt that girl! I'm her queen!" I said. "Please, she is part of the royal army, she is willing to sacrifice herself, especially if it means you won't get in trouble." "I'm sorry, I can't." I ran out of the cell and came up behind the two. I quickly stabbed the guard in the head and he fell over, dead. "Huh? What are you doing? And how did you get that?" Asked the girl. "I'm saving you." I said. "Queen Leslie?" She recognised me as soon as she saw my face, even if I had some cuts and scars and bruises. "That's me." I said. "We should hide that body. You'll be dead as soon as someone sees you near it. And if they see it in general, you'll still be in huge danger." She said. "Well then help me!" I said. She helped me drag in back to her cell. We hid it under a blanket on the mattress. We went back to my cell. The girl saw James. "Wait, I recognise you. You're the prankster that has cause a lot of trouble in Terabithia." She said. "Busted." He said. "I think we have bigger problems here." I said. "Bigger than you might think. What do you want us to do Your Majesty?" She asked. "Well, first of all, what is your name?" I asked. "Samantha Miller, I'm a guard. I usually patrol around the Capitol." She said. "Wait, I think I do recognise you too." Said James. "You're that guard that I- Never mind." We looked at him. "That you what?" She asked sternly. James looked a bit scared. "That I said was cute and had a slight crush on." He said very quickly. He looked away at a wall. I looked to Samantha. She looked back at me. "Did I hear that right?" She asked. "If you heard him say he thinks you're cute and has a slight crush on you, yeah." I said, laughing. I saw her blush a bit. "Well, um… Okay then." She obviously didn't know what to say. "Don't worry, once we get out you two can sort everything out." I said, still quietly laughing to myself. "Leslie!" I heard a distant voice calling my name. "Leslie!" It was a bit louder and more recognisable. "Jess?" I wondered. It took one more call for me to know for sure that it was him. "The king's here too?" Asked Samantha. "Apparently. But I would have expected him to come with May-Belle, I don't hear May-Belle at all." I said. "I kinda hope the princess isn't here." Said James. "Yeah." Said Sam. "Jess!" I called. He came around the corner. "Leslie! Come on, we're getting out of here." He said. "No, we have to rescue the others. Half the people here are Terabithians!" I said. "Who cares! Let's go!" He said. Something wasn't right. "Jess, are you okay?" I asked, worried. "Yes! Now come on!" He was getting impatient. "King Jess, the queen is right. We need to help your people." Said Sam. "And who are you supposed to be?" He asked her. "Samantha Miller, Terabithian guard at the Capitol." She said. Jess looked at James. "James Tav'rel, prankster." He said. Suddenly, Jess charged at James and pushed him against the wall. "JESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. It took both me and Samantha to get him away. "Your traitorous little friend led us to a trap, and is tricking the others into thinking they can trust her." He said. "Elaine's alive? Whatever she did, she was obviously being forced to do it by the Dark Master!" Said James. Jess tried to break free and get at James again, but we pushed him into Samantha's cell and closed the door. "Jess, please. Don't do this." I said. Jess seemed to pause. "Leslie? Oh god I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me!" He said. "Shh, calm down Jess. I forgive you." I said. I cautiously opened the door. He came out and hugged me. I hugged him back. "I'm okay Jess. Don't you worry." I said.

 _ **Jess's POV:**_

After we traded explanations of what happened to each of us, we thought about what to do next. "If they still trust Elaine, and she's still leading them, she will probably lead them here. Unless she's taking them to another trap OR they got beaten by the Dark Master in the first trap." I said. Just as I said that, I heard voices. "Hide." Said Leslie. Samantha, James, and I hid. "Here are the dungeons. If the queen is here, she'd be in one of these. Probably." Said Elaine. "Elaine?" James came out of hiding and went to the door. He opened it and obviously saw the group. "James?" I heard Elaine ask. "Elaine! Oh my god I am so glad you're alright!" He said, rushing to her. I came out of hiding and went to the door behind Leslie, with Samantha right behind us. I saw James hugging Elaine with the others watching on from behind. "Jess! Leslie!" Said May-Belle, seeing us. "May-Belle!" Said Leslie. May-Belle, Josh, and Jaina came up to us and hugged us. "I knew we'd find you guys!" Said Jaina. "Thank you for coming to help." Said Leslie. "You're the Queen of Terabithia, of course we're going to want to help." Laughed Josh. He was being half sarcastic because of the fact that him and Jaina weren't in any way a part of Terabithian society. "Well, we should get to work if we are to save all the slaves from the Dark Master. By saving slaves who are from other places, not just Terabithia, we might be able to get some allies for if we need to go to war." Said Samantha. "So now we're saving everyone? Well, shouldn't we like, call up the Terabithian army or something? If Terabithia has an army." Said Josh. "Terabithia has an army, and a powerful one at that. I may be able to get word to them that we need help. They will listen to me and come, considering one: I'm a member of the Terabithian Royal Army, and two: if I say the king and queen are here they won't think twice." She said. "Alright. Sam, you call up the TRA. We will see what we can do until they arrive. We can do this." Said Leslie. "Hey, aren't you the guard that James likes?" Teased Elaine. "Shut up Elaine!" Said James. Samantha laughed. "Yep, that'd be me." The fun was short lived though. We had some work to do.

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it turned a little bit dark here, but to be honest, if this was an actual movie, I think it would do better if it had a little bit of action. Bridge To Terabithia is one of my favourite movies ever, but I feel like a lot of people don't like it because it has little action. I am not saying that's a bad thing, as I said, it's one of my favourite movies ever! But both Tey and Star say it's a kids movie. And while that's true, it doesn't mean it's bad! Come on guys! Well, anyway, this has been a very long chapter. Almost 4500 words! We will hopefully save everyone in the next chapter! Stay tuned, and remember to R &R! And follow to stay updated!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
© Minecast Productions 2015**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

**G'day Casters! I'm back in Bridge To Terabithia 2! I'm sorry for the break, as I said in The Last Of The Queen, I have a bit of writers block right now. But the internet is out right now so I'm going to attempt another chapter in this. Might be short, around my old 2,000 words limit instead of 4,000 or whatever I do these days. And now it's a few months after I started XD if this chapter seems poorly written, it's because my writing at the moment isn't that good tbh. And I just finished Sister Holidays Episode III and IV. So, I'm still in Star Wars mode. And I'll also have to get used to Elaine being a good guy/alive instead of a Sith and dead. Same as Josh haha!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 4: Freedom**_

 _ **Samantha's POV:**_

We knew this would be hard, since the Dark Master knew everything that was happening. We needed a way to break the connection he had to all of us. "This is the time we need Clarissa," I said. "Yes but Clarissa isn't here, she's probably off saving the galaxy or something crazy like that," said James. "Can you guys not just think up some messenger thing to get to the TRA?" Elaine asked the King and Queen. "We can try," said the Queen. I saw them concentrating, hard. I heard footsteps coming our way though. "Shh, footsteps," I said. We hid around the cell, and watched as a figure came to the entrance. "I know you're there," said the figure. It was a girl's voice, and she sounded young. I slowly came out of my hiding spot. "Who are you," I asked. "My name is Rin," she replied, taking off the hood she was wearing. She looked to be around 14, and had yellow hair with a white ribbon that looked a little bit like bunny ears. "Are you another slave here?" asked James. "No, I don't know how I got here. One second I was playing games with my friends, the next second I was here in this castle," she said. "Well, maybe you can help us," said Leslie. I expected Rin to hesitate and maybe not want to help, but to my surprise she instantly agreed to help, her slightly scared mood lighting up. "What do you need?" she asked. "We need you to get a message to the Terabithian Royal Army, letting them know that we are I the Dark Master's castle as prisoners, along with tons of other Terabithians and people from various other kingdoms. Tell them to launch an attack, and maybe take down the Dark Master once and for all," said Jess. "Will do!" "Go quickly, before the Dark Master finds out you're here," I said. She nodded and ran off. "Let's hope it works," said Elaine.

Before long, Rin was back. "That was quick," I said. "I'm fast. The TRA are on their way now," she said. "Good. Well, at least you aren't working for the Dark Master," said Leslie. "Who is this Dark Master? I have heard of him back where I'm from, but I was told that he was defeated during his first battle against the Network," she said. "Annnnnd the realities are unstable. You're from DCP, aren't you," said Jess. Rin nodded. "Well, now everything makes sense. But I gotta get back too," she said. A white door appeared. "Looks like he's listening. See ya, good luck on getting out," she said, going through the door. It disappeared when she was gone, and we were alone again. "Well then, those realities better fix up soon," said Josh. "Yeah. Anyway, let's get back to the current business," I said. We came up with a plan, and went to work.

I was making my way towards a guard tower I had passed a lot during my time here as a slave, with James right behind me. We had all split up into twos to hit some guard spots around the castle, to make it easier for the TRA. "Just in here," I whispered. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "Take them out, and make it easy for the army to attack," I replied. We found the guards, and took them out quietly using weapons Leslie, Jess, Josh, Jaina, and May-Belle had created. "Sam, they're here already," said James. I looked out over the Darklands, and saw he was right. "Good, now the fun begins," I said. We made our way back to where we were supposed to meet with the others, but came across a bunch of guards. Instead of killing us or anything, they pushed us with them. "Get all the slaves into battle," I heard someone say. "Oh no," I said under my breath. We were taken outside and ran towards the TRA. "James, now," I yelled. I ducked and took out the people surrounding me, after making sure they were all guards and not slaves. James did the same. I saw the others coming towards us. "Alright, now we're fighting I guess," said Jaina, blocking a sword from a guard. "Well, at least we got practice from the other place," said Josh. (A/N I might be pushing the K+ rating here. So I'm going to skip this because I know if I write it I will have to put it up to either T or M. Sorry,)

After all the Darklands guards and soldiers had been defeated, the Terabithian Royal Army sent out healers to help all the slaves. "You may have won this time, Terabithia. But I promise, your victory will be short lived," came the voice of the Dark Master. "Don't worry about him right now guys, we can and will protect Terabithia," I said. "For now, we should get back to Terabithia," said Jess. "Agreed,"

 _ **Leslie Burke's POV:**_

We came back to Terabithia, and found that the castle I had seen in May-Belle's drawing was where the treehouse should be, and it was real. We really had unlocked even more power within our imagination. "Well, it's getting late. We should head home," said Jess. May-Belle and I agreed. "Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow then," said Samantha. "Maybe late, we've got school. And Leslie is starting school again tomorrow too," he said. "Okay. Well, have fun guys," we said goodbye and headed out of the castle, which returned to the treehouse. We were back in our forest. We went over the bridge and raced home.

I followed the two inside and took off my jacket. I went up to our room and immediately checked my e-mail. I had one unread e-mail. _Is it dad?_

 **To: Terabithia0711**

 **From: BillBurke**

 **Subject: Re:I'm alive**

 **Leslie! So good to know you survived! Sorry I didn't reply earlier, I was busy with work. But as soon as I'm free we will come back to see you! We miss you too.**

 **Bill**

 **P.S. That's good! Hope it works out!**

I was celebrating inside at the fact that my parents were going to come over as soon as possible. Jess obviously noticed this. "What's up?" he asked. "Dad replied to my e-mail. Him and mum are coming back as soon as they can, I can't wait!" I said. "Nice, that's going to be interesting," he said. I smiled and hugged him. "Love ya Les," he said, kissing me. "Love you too Jess," I said. And with that, we went down for dinner.

After we came back, I found May-Belle watching a YouTube video. She had finished her dinner early and gone back up here. I was tired after everything that had happened, and decided to just go straight to bed. "Good night guys," I said. "Night Les," they both replied. I got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

 **Okay, that was barely even 1,000 words. I'm sorry! I just didn't have any ideas. But I will try to do better next time!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bridge To Terabithia, but I do own my OCs and the story line.)**


End file.
